The Cullens Do Wife Swap
by CatCalledJasper
Summary: The Drews VS The Cullens. Emmett, Bella and Alice all helped to join the Cullens up for wife swap. They didn't expect to be accepted. What happens when the new mom arrives and suspects something is wrong with them. I suck @ summaries so yeah! give it a go. Non-canon pairings rated M for lemons, rape and other violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Non-canon pairings. I don't like some of the original ones so I swapped them (mainly because I'm a massive Jasper/Bella fan). The new pairings are listed below. Along with powers because I have changed them a bit. THERE IS NO RENESMEE! Jacob does exist though he imprinted on Angela Webber.**

**Jasper-Bella  
>Rose-Emmett<br>Alice-Edward  
>Carlisle-Esme<strong>

**Powers:  
>Bella-Sponge. The ability to absorb over vampires gifts. Her favourite one is where she hugged the shifters and now has the ability to shape shift into any animal<br>Jasper-Empathy. The ability to fell and change peoples emotions. Sometimes he projects what he is feeling accidentally.  
>Edward-Mind reading. The ability to read the minds of those who aren't under Bella's mental shield.<br>Alice-Future seeing. The ability to see someone's future based on their decisions. It doesn't work on the Quilette wolves.  
>Carlisle-None. Carlisle has no power but is very kind and compassionate.<br>Esme-None. Esme has no power but is like a mother hen to all her children.  
>Emmett-None. Emmett has no power but is stronger than the normal vampire.<br>Rosalie-None. Rose has no power but is much prettier than other vampires.**

* * *

><p>Carlisle pov-<p>

"EMMETT McCARTHY CULLEN! GET. DOWN. HERE. NOW." Edward screamed. Emmett ran down the stairs with Rosalie in tow, and Bella following behind them. Both Emmett and Bella were laughing their heads off. Alice joined them and the three high-fived. Bella, Alice and Emmett sat on the couch "Care to explain this?" Edward growled throwing a letter on the coffee table. Both Alice and Bella looked at Emmett and gestured with their hands for Emmett to talk. "Well, I had had an idea about signing up for Wife swap. Alice and Bella helped me...?" he explained "You. Did. What?" Rosalie growled. I saw red and snatched the letter from the table. I tore it open and read it "We've been accepted. No backing out now. You three punishments will be served when your mom returns." I said sternly. All three had the decency to look ashamed. Bella and Jasper ran upstairs to their room as did Rose and Emmett. Edward dragged Alice to the piano and played for her. Esme hugged and kissed me before going upstairs to pack, she was leaving tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>(Next day when new mom arrives in Alexia pov)<em>

I arrived at a large mansion like house at around 16:30. There were no cars in the drive and everywhere was quiet. I climbed out of the limo and grabbed my bags and the house key I had been given. I put my bags in the kitchen and looked around the house. I headed up the stairs and into the first room. It had a warm, guy-ish feeling to it, the walls where in a couple of shades of brown and there was a picture stood next to the bed. It was of a mahogany haired girl and a blonde man, she was in a bikini and he wore swimming trunks, they were infront of a water slide both of them smiling as he snapped a selfie. I walked into the closet and both boys and girls clothes. I figured it must be the couple from the photo's room.  
>I finished looking around the house and went into the kitchen to read the manual.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Dear new mom,<em>

_I am Esme Cullen. I have 6 children, all of which are adopted. I am a stay at home mom and I often cook for the homeless shelter in Port Angeles. My husband, Carlisle is a doctor. We are quite wealthy and my children don't have many friends as we move alot. _  
><em>My children are all in couples because only a few are blood related. Here are blood relations:<em>

_Bella, Alice and Emmett McCarthy-Cullen. __Bella and Emmett are twins. They are almost joined at the hip. Bella is very, very protective of her family and see's strangers as a threat, she'll warm up to you though. Bella and Emmett arrived after their parents were murdered infront of them. Bella soon after attempted suicide. They were 12. If you want to stay out of Bella's badbooks don't mention her past. Alice is their younger sister. Bella and Emmett are 18, nearly 19 and Alice is 17. Alice has pretty much the same past but was adopted sooner. She did not attempt suicide_

_Jasper and Rosalie Hale. __Jasper and Rosalie are twins. They are also my neice and nephew. My sister and her husband died of cancer when they were young. Rosalie is much like Bella and it will take a while for her to warm up to you. Jasper attempted suicide via OD on drugs. The doctors drained his stomach quickly and saved his life. They are both 18._

_Edward Cullen. __Edward is our first adopted son. He came to us when he was 4. He doesn't remember his parents only that they were very nice but couldn't look after him. _

_Now, beings all of the children aren't blood related they are allowed to date her are the couples:_  
><em>Bella&amp;Jasper<em>  
><em>Emmett&amp;Rose<em>  
><em>Alice&amp;Edward<em>

_Jasper is very protective over Bella and if you upset her he'll absolutley hate you. They are very alike. _  
><em>Emmett and Rose are your average couple. They are very in love.<em>  
><em>Alice and Edward are like Ice and Fire. One is extremely energetic whilst the other is cool and calm.<em>

_Saturday evening is movie night. Sunday is lazy day; no one gets dressed and we all spend time together. Carlisle has the weekends off. I don't cook dinner because we can never agree on what to eat, I should tell you Bella will refuse to eat anything that isn't cooked by Jasper, Emmett or Carlisle. We usually just help ourselves when we are hungry. Make sure to buy plenty of apples when you go to the grocery store as Bella eats them like a horse does grass. _

_I hope you enjoy your stay with my family, _  
><em>Esme Cullen.<em>

_P.S. Jasper and Bella's friends Peter and Charlotte might be coming over for the weekend._

* * *

><p>A 12 year old committing suicide? Hah! I doubt that'd happen. I closed the manual as I heard cars coming up the drive. I headed to the door to greet the children. They stepped out of their cars and I had to supress a gasp. All were extremely gorgeous in their own way. The first was a supermodel blonde woman, she looked like she had just stepped out of a victoria secret magazine. She was hanging off the arm of a big guy who looked like he was on steroids, if it wasn't for the dimples and huge grin I'd be scared. The next couple was a bronze haired boy and a pixie like girl with spiky hair pointing in every direction. They both looked like they had stepped out of a magazine. The last three where the couple from the photo and a blonde man in a doctors coat. They all had strange gold eyes. I heard another car come down the drive and everyone turned to see more people like them climbing off the couple from the photo jogged over "Peter! Char!" she laughed giving them both a hug. The blonde man smiled and headed towards me "Hi, I'm Dr. Cullen. But you can call me Carlisle." he said shaking my hand. "I'm Alexia Drew." I said with a nod. All of the children started towards us "Everyone in the living room!" Carlisle shouted. All of them ran inside with one of them grabbing an apple on the way. She sat on the blonde haired mans lap "Kids, this is Alexia Drew. Introduce yourselves." he told them. The pixie like girl stood up "I'm Alice!" she said "This is my brother, Emmett and his twin Isabella but she prefers to be called Bella." Emmett smiled and said 'hey' but Isabella just looked at me and gave me a simple nod. "I'm sorry about Bella. she doesn't do well with strangers, she should warm up to you eventually." Emmett said with a smile. "Rosalie." the blonde said coldly and walked away. Following Isabella I guess. "I'm Jasper. Sorry about Rose." he said before running after her "I'm Peter and this is Charlotte, Bella and Jaspers best friends. We're here for the weekend." a man with shaggy blonde hair said. "I'm Edward." he said with a small smile before walking towards Alice, who was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. They walked up to their room hand in hand. "I have to go finish my work, I'll be in my study if you want me. I'll get Edward to show you your room and take your bags up." he said walking up the stairs.<p>

Edward appeared seconds later. He grabbed my bags "Come on. Your room is on the 3rd floor." he said and began walking up the stairs.


	2. AN

**I'm so sorry! I have a really shitty life at the minute and I've been ill quite a lot. I will try and update as many as my stories soon.**  
><strong>I'm sorry but the following stories are being put on hold<strong>

**A Father's Love**  
><strong>Suicide<strong>  
><strong>Aro's Pet<strong>  
><strong>Bella bean and her Brother Bear, Boyfriend and Best Friend (BBahBB,BaBF)<br>****22 acres of land, 1 human and 8 vampires  
><strong>**Lethally Beautiful  
><strong>**I Ran From the Circus, I Ran From the Torture (IRFtC,IRFtT)  
><strong>**My Everlasting and Undying Love  
><strong>**You're All Guilty  
><strong>**The Cullens Do Wifeswap and Monsters.**

**I'm currently set on writing a chapter for Assassin Bella and I will be uploading the first 6 chapters to Major's Slip which I have adopted from DuckTailXox**


End file.
